My Hermione
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: this is a story about a song that ron writes to tell hermione how he feels about her. Bad summary GOOD READ! Plz R&R!


**Hello, People. Not telling you nothing about it except for when the print is italicized, that is Ron's song playing in his head.**

**The poem is meant to be a song (and just so no one asks, yes I did write this song by myself.)**

**Enjoy…**

_No one cares;_

_I'm on my own._

_All the feelings that I have never shown._

_It seems to me that I am all alone;_

_But I think that she is worth living for._

"Ron? What's up?" Hermione asked the red head.

"What?" he said. He had been absently staring into Hermione's eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, for the past minute and a half.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind. So, Harry! Are you ready for the DADA NEWT today? I think…" Ron began to slip back into his trance.

_She doesn't know _

_That I'm on my own;_

_But my love for her can only grow._

_I wonder some times if she thinks of me_

_that way._

_But until I know I will only say;_

_She's perfect_

_For me _

_In every single way._

_I love her but I don't know what to say;_

_Does she love me?_

_I don't think I'll ever know._

_She is my best friend;_

_My world;_

_My girl; _

_My perfect, wonderful,_

_My only;_

_My Hermione._

Ron was, once again, snapped out of his enchantment, by a very annoyed looking Hermione, who grabbed his hand, Ron felt his stomach do a little back flip, and pulled him up out of his seat.

"Come on, Ron! We're going to be late for class! I've only been calling you for the past, like five minutes!"

_I wonder if _

_she even sees;_

_what it is that she does to me._

_I wonder if I should just come right out and say it;_

_And I wonder if_

_she'll care one tiny bit._

_But she's perfect_

_For me _

_In every single way._

_I'll always love her no matter what they say._

_Does she love me?_

_I hope I'll someday know._

_She is my best friend;_

_My world;_

_My girl;_

_My perfect, wonderful,_

_My only;_

_My Hermione._

"Ron? What're you doing?" Harry asked ron in the common room, as he was writing in a note book later that evening.

"Umm, nothing," he said hastily, stuffing the notebook out of sight.

"ummm…Ron?" said a timid voice behind him. He turned and saw Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Could I speak to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure."

Hermione led him into an empty classroom and said,

"I need to tell you something,"

"Ummm…okay," Ron replied, having no idea what was going on.

"I was going to have a long speech about feelings and friendships before I told you this but now that I'm actually telling you this, I for got everything that I was going to say, so I guess I better get right to the point. See the thing is," Hermione hesitated, then went on,

"I like you. _A lot._ Actually, I think I just might love you,"

She looked up at Ron, who was staring at her like he had never even seen her before.

"Now, I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just thought that you should-" the rest of her sentence was cut off when Ron grabbed her and put his lips onto her own. Their kiss began shy and timid, but ended up being hot and heavy. Finally, they broke away from each other, and Ron said quietly,

"I love you too, Hermione."

_Now she knows _

_The love that's grown; _

_Inside my heart for God knows_

_How long I have waited for this moment to come._

_And now that I know that she thinks of me that way,_

_Now I can always say;_

_She's perfect_

_For me_

_In every single way._

_I'll love her more with every passing day._

_Does she love me?_

_Finally I know._

_She is my best friend;_

_My world;_

_My girl;_

_My perfect, wonderful_

_My only….._

As Ron and Hermione said goodnight, Ron slipped the piece of notebook paper Harry had caught him writing on earlier to Hermione. When she read it in her dormitory, she was moved to the point of tears. It was a song that he had written as a way to tell her about his feelings. The part that really got her was the last time the chorus was repeated.

_She's perfect_

_For me_

_In every single way._

_I love her_

_Only her,_

_And that will never change._

_She is my best friend;_

_My world;_

_My girl; _

_She's my angel, my savior;_

_My love and my life;_

_She's my perfect, my wonderful_

_My only;_

_My Hermione._

_I'll love you forever…_

_My Hermione._

So……. There it is. Tell me if you like and I might write more of these. Im pretty good at writing songs, I think.

Well, bye!


End file.
